An image sensor, when combined with other components such as a lens, recognizes the color and shape of an object. Generally, the image sensor recognizes the color of the object, using the three color filters: red, green, and blue ones.
Spectrochemistry is the application of spectroscopy. In the field of spectrochemistry, the structure and quantity of a specific chemical can be identified by measuring a transmission or reflection rate that it has with respect to an incident beam. Infrared region of spectrum is used to derive the structure of an agricultural chemical or an organic material and to qualitatively and quantitatively analyze its presence in the object.
The spectrum sensor for use in spectrochemistry, which is in wide use at a laboratory includes a high-precision spectroscope and high-sensitivity sensors. However, this spectrum sensor is not suitable in everyday life for detection of a residual of the agricultural chemical remaining in a food or for measurement of an organic material.